Tutto Quello Che Voglio – HEERO E DUO ARCH
by Ely
Summary: Agosto, 197 A.C. - Ci sono ancora cose che possono sorprendere un soldato come Heero Yuy! Yaoi


Rinuncia: Ovviamente GW non è mio, mai lo è stato e mai lo sarà.

Attenzione: 1x2x1, Yaoi, un po' lemon.

Importante:

- Questa storia fa parte di "Heero e Duo Arch", una serie di storie su come io vedo la relazione tra Heero e Duo.  

Tutto Quello Che Voglio – HEERO E DUO ARCH 

**by Ely******

**A.C. 197 - Agosto**

Heero chiuse silenziosamente la porta di casa alle sue spalle. Erano quasi le tre di notte e tutte le luci erano spente, segno evidente che i suoi coinquilini erano andati a dormire. La villa di Quatre in cui viveva con il giovane amico biondo, Trowa e Duo era silenziosa e fresca grazie ai condizionatori d'aria che tenevano fuori il caldo torrido di uno degli Agosto più afosi degli ultimi dieci anni.

Dall'Aprile scorso i quattro ragazzi avevano deciso di unirsi ai Preventers dopo l'incidente degli "Epyon de Teros" un folto gruppo di terroristi che aveva occupato il castello del Sanq Kingdom prendendo il Primo Ministro degli Affari Esteri Relena Darlian Peacecraft come ostaggio e richiedendo ingenti somme di denaro nonché armi. Erano mesi che gli ex-piloti di Gundam non si vedevano e quell'evento improvviso non solo aveva avuto il potere di riunirli, ma anche di mostrare quanto ancora fosse instabile la pace e di spingerli ad unirsi ai Preventers. Del resto avevano sempre sentito lottare per la pace come un loro obbligo, oltretutto non sapevano fare altro. 

Quatre si era offerto di ospitarli in una delle sue tante abitazioni, dicendo che sarebbe stato inutile stare separati e che vivere insieme avrebbe fatto certamente bene a tutti loro. Aveva avuto ragione e la convivenza li aveva avvicinati profondamente. Wufei, come membro dei Preventers da quattro mesi, aveva già la sua casa e aveva rifiutato l'invito anche se effettivamente passava con loro un sacco di tempo e Quatre gli aveva persino fatto preparare una camera nel caso ci fossero state occasioni in cui l'amico non aveva voglia di ritornare nel suo appartamento e decidesse di restare a dormire da loro, il che si verificava piuttosto spesso.

La guerra li aveva uniti in un modo che neppure loro avevano creduto possibile; ora erano come fratelli e alcuni di loro anche di più. Quatre e Trowa avevano una relazione sin dai tempi della guerra benché solo di recente l'avessero ufficializzata. Duo e Heero…

Duo e Heero erano un'altra storia. Consideravano l'altro il proprio migliore amico ma tra loro c'era molto di più. Tutto era nato nel primo anno di guerra e si era perpetuato nel tempo tramite incontri sporadici; la guerra li aveva tenuti spesso lontani così come le loro paure ed indecisioni. Eppure ogni volta che si erano incontrati non erano stati in grado di tenere a bada la forte attrazione che provavano l'uno per l'altro. Nonostante tutto non avevano mai considerato di avere una relazione e non avevano mai fatto sapere agli altri cosa ci fosse loro. 

Per quanto riguardava la relazione però le cose stavano cambiando da qualche mese a questa parte. Prima di unirsi ai Preventers e d'iniziare quella convivenza, Heero e Duo erano rimasti distanti anche per lunghi periodi, ora invece si erano trovati a vivere l'uno accanto all'altro ogni giorno che veniva e le cose tra loro avevano cominciato non solo a crescere, ma anche a diventare importanti.

Heero prese a salire le scale nel silenzio e nell'oscurità. In casa vivevano solo loro quattro, non avevano voluto domestici nonostante Quatre fosse abituato ad avere chi gestiva la casa per lui, ma gli altri si erano rifiutati pensando che si sarebbero sentiti troppo in imbarazzo, inoltre non volevano limitare la loro libertà. Così, alla fine, erano giunti alla conclusione di non avere alcun maggiordomo. In quattro in fondo se la cavavano più che bene.

L'ex-pilota di Wing entrò nella sua stanza senza fare rumore, aveva avvisato che sarebbe rientrato in nottata dalla sua missione, ma non aveva detto a che ora e gli altri probabilmente avevano pensato bene di andarsene a dormire. Poggiò il borsone a terra e subito prese il necessario per farsi una doccia. Tornò in corridoio e si chiuse in bagno godendo del getto d'acqua calda per almeno i trenta minuti successivi. Non si sentiva troppo stanco, il viaggio era stato tranquillo e si era persino addormentato sull'aereo; a dire il vero si sentiva sin troppo sveglio. Quando chiuse l'acqua si rese conto che da almeno dieci minuti non faceva altro che pensare a Duo, aveva avuto voglia di rivederlo sin da quando era sbarcato dall'aereo all'andata e aveva iniziato la missione affidatagli da Lady Une. 

Si asciugò in fretta ed indossò i pantaloni di cotone del suo pigiama blu, uscì dal bagno tornando nell'oscurità della casa e si accorse che dalla porta della camera da letto di Duo filtrava una lieve luce giallognola. Bussò piano ma non ricevette risposta e lentamente abbassò la maniglia aprendo un poco la porta.

"Duo…" chiamò e riconobbe il compagno nel suo letto, il busto leggermente sollevato dai due cuscini che aveva poggiato allo schienale, le lenzuola che lo coprivano solo fino alla vita. La lampada sul comodino era accesa. L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe non rispose né si mosse e Heero avanzò nella stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Una volta giunto accanto al letto si accorse che Duo dormiva, il capo piegato di lato sui cuscini e accanto al viso un libro che ancora teneva aperto con la mano sinistra. Heero sorrise perdendosi per un istante in quel volto pallido e rilassato. Duo era di certo il più bel ragazzo che avesse mai visto, con i suoi grandi occhi viola, il naso un po' all'insù e quell'incredibile massa di capelli castani sempre legata nella lunga treccia che gli davano l'aspetto e le movenze di un felino, proprio come una lunga coda. Delicatamente gli tolse il libro dalla mano osservandone la copertina. _La rupe di Kailyn_, un recente fantasy che parlava di stregoni, draghi, elfi e nani; a Duo piaceva leggere storie ambientati in mondi completamente inventati, soprattutto se erano mondi in cui non esistevano armi come i Mobile Suit. Il giovane americano si mosse e i suoi occhi si aprirono leggermente.

"Hee-Heero…" sussurrò, la mente ancora intorpidita dal sonno, sbadigliò e batté più volte le palpebre sorridendo lievemente. Il compagno posò il libro sul comodino e poi si sedette sul bordo del letto. "Quando sei arrivato?"

"Una mezz'ora fa."

"Mmmh… non ti ho sentito rientrare, ho cercato di aspettarti sveglio ma evidentemente devo essermi addormentato, mi dispiace…"

"Mi stavi aspettando?" chiese Heero sorpreso mentre l'amico si tirava un po' su per stare seduto, gli occhi di Duo si mossero involontariamente lungo il petto nudo del compagno e subito dopo tornarono ad incontrare quelli blu di Heero. Gli sorrise ed annuì. "P-Perché?" domandò l'ex-pilota di Wing.

"Per sapere come ti è andata, magari avevi voglia di parlare con un amico," disse, si strofinò un po' gli occhi e poi riprese a parlare. "Perché non ci hai detto a che ora arrivava il tuo aereo? Sarei venuto a prenderti all'aeroporto."

"Non era necessario."

"L'avrei fatto volentieri!" ribatté Duo mettendo un po' di enfasi nella sua voce.

"Non sapevo a che ora sarei arrivato, volevo tornare il prima possibile e ho preso il primo aereo, quando vi ho chiamato ancora non sapevo se c'era un posto per me."

"Come mai volevi tornare subito? Toronto non è una bella città?"

"Non male…" commentò chinando lo sguardo, prese la punta della treccia di Duo tra le dita e cominciò a giocherellarci distrattamente. "Ma non avevo niente da fare…" continuò sapendo che in realtà il motivo per cui era rientrato così in fretta era proprio lì davanti a lui. Il compagno lo scrutò attentamente e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, il che mandò brividi su per la schiena sia a lui che a Heero il quale volse subito lo sguardo verso le dita del compagno. Duo trasalì ed immediatamente tolse la mano, nonostante si conoscessero da anni ormai e Duo si vantasse di capirlo abbastanza bene, gli era difficile interpretare i gesti di Heero nei suoi confronti, non era mai certo se volesse tenerlo vicino o scacciarlo e nel dubbio spesso si allontanava.

Il giovane giapponese si mosse rapidamente e afferrò la mano dell'amico nella sua per evitare che si tirasse indietro. Duo sentì il cuore saltare un battito nel suo petto mentre Heero intrecciava le dita con le sue. "N-Non scappare..." gli sussurrò e il compagno deglutì a fatica. "Cosa hai fatto in questi giorni?"

"U-Une mi ha mollato un sacco d-di lavoro da ufficio... scartoffie... c'erano un paio dei miei rapporti che secondo lei erano incompleti."

Heero sorrise appena. "Non sei mai stato bravo a scriverli," commentò e si portò la mano dell'amico alle labbra baciandone lievemente le punte delle dita.

"L-Lo sai che mi annoio a stare dietro a... ad una s-scrivania... C-Com'è andata la m-missione?"

"Hai preso a balbettare Duo..." disse l'ex-pilota di Wing sorridendo malizioso, alzò gli occhi compiaciuto dello sguardo imbarazzato che vide sul volto del suo amante; con la stessa dolcezza prese a baciargli il palmo della mano. "Bene," rispose tra un bacio e l'altro. "Molto bene, anche se non..." spostò le labbra sul polso e Duo affondò le dita tra i suoi folti capelli scuri. "Anche se non facevo altro che pensare a te." Sussurrò quelle parole con un filo di voce, quasi si vergognasse a dirle. Subito si sporse in avanti prendendo il viso di Duo tra le mani e premendo le labbra sulle sue.

Il giovane americano trasalì ma immediatamente ricambiò il bacio e avvolse le braccia intorno alle spalle del compagno stringendolo a sé, il cuore aveva preso a battergli all'impazzata nel petto e aumentò ancora quando Heero sollevò il sottile lenzuolo e s'infilò nel letto tirando a sé il ragazzo in modo che si stendesse con lui.

"Mi sei mancato..." mormorò Duo sentendosi le mani dell'amico scivolargli lungo la schiena e le gambe intrecciarsi con le sue. "Mi sei mancato tanto."

Heero non rispose a voce, ma lo strinse ancora più forte tra le braccia. Più volte nelle ultime quattro notti che aveva trascorso da solo aveva pensato al suo amante e si era accorto che c'erano stati momenti in cui avrebbe davvero voluto averlo vicino. Si stava abituando a Duo, alla sua presenza, alla sua allegria, al suo calore. Durante il viaggio di ritorno sull'aereo, poi, lo aveva persino sognato; aveva sognato di farci l'amore. Le immagini del sogno tornarono vivide nella sua mente e lui intensificò il bacio e le carezze e la pressione tra i loro corpi. Voleva Duo e lo voleva adesso.

Le mani del giovane americano scivolarono vogliose lungo la schiena di Heero fino a raggiungere i glutei, strinse le dita e il compagno gemette. Duo divenne più ansioso e infilò una mano tra le gambe di Heero per spingerlo ad allargarle e stargli così a cavalcioni ma l'altro ragazzo alzò di scatto il viso per interrompere il bacio.

"No!" esclamò e Duo gli sorrise malizioso.

"Sbaglio o è il mio turno di..."

"Ti prego!" interruppe Heero, il suo corpo tremava in anticipazione e lentamente chinò il capo premendo la fronte contro quella del compagno. "Ti p-prego..." ripeté chiudendo gli occhi e questa volta la sua voce fu un sussurro tremolante. "Non ho fatto altro che... che sognarti... ti voglio... ti voglio da morire... voglio entrarti dentro."

Per un istante nessuno dei due parlò, i loro cuori battevano all'unisono e i loro corpi premevano ancora l'uno contro l'altro tremanti anche se immobili. Fu Duo ad interrompere quell'attimo d'indecisione che nessuno dei due in realtà voleva. Sospirò profondamente, sollevò il viso per poter catturare di nuovo le labbra di Heero nelle sue e strinse più forte le braccia intorno alle spalle del compagno; non voleva perdere un solo istante del tempo che gli era concesso con il suo amante, perché una volta che non erano più soli Heero tornava ad essere solo il suo migliore amico.

"Tutto quello che vuoi..." sussurrò infine, fece scivolare il ginocchio sotto la gamba di Heero per accogliere il compagno tra le sue gambe. L'ex-pilota di Wing socchiuse gli occhi guardando un po' stupito l'amico sotto di sé che riprendeva a baciarlo; i loro corpi tornarono a muoversi l'uno contro l'altro e la frizione del cotone li fece gemere strappando un altro po' di ragione dalle loro menti.

_Tutto quello che voglio..._ pensò Heero infilando una mano sotto la schiena di Duo per stringerlo di più a sé. _Tutto quello che voglio... _Nessuno gli aveva mai detto che poteva avere tutto quel che voleva, quella frase gli fece provare un fremito al cuore e divenire la testa più leggera. Improvvisamente fece scivolare l'altro braccio sotto le spalle del compagno e poi di colpo si sollevò in ginocchio portando con sé l'amico. Duo gemette trovandosi seduto sulle cosce di Heero e con le gambe intorno alla sua vita. Il ragazzo da L1 lo strinse più forte portando una mano dietro la testa del compagno. I loro occhi s'incontrarono e viola si perse nel blu. Duo cercò di baciarlo di nuovo ma Heero si tirò in dietro costringendolo a fermarsi.

"Hee-Heero...?"

"Tutto quello che voglio?" sussurrò il giovane giapponese interrompendo l'amico.

"Sì," sibilò Duo senza pensarci un istante, si sporse in avanti e questa volta riuscì a baciarlo sulle labbra ma Heero ricambiò appena e subito riprese a parlare.

"Dici sul serio Duo? Tutto quello che voglio?"

Duo strinse più forte le braccia intorno al collo del compagno socchiudendo gli occhi, in essi una passione così intensa e un desiderio così ardente che fecero correre un brivido su per la schiena a Heero. "Sì," sibilò di nuovo. "Tutto, Heero, tutto per te." 

L'ex-pilota di Wing sentì mancarsi il fiato per un istante, gli sembrava impossibile che qualcuno potesse dirgli una cosa simile. "V-Voglio i tuoi capelli," balbettò poi; i capelli di Duo erano di certo la cosa di cui il suo amante fosse più geloso. Non li aveva mai sciolti davanti agli altri e le volte in cui a Heero stesso era capitato di vederlo senza treccia si potevano contare sulla punta delle dita. Il ragazzo dagli occhi blu di Prussia sapeva che per il suo compagno la sua lunga capigliatura fosse più di una vanità, era un simbolo che racchiudeva in sé il ricordo della sua vita passata. La richiesta che gli fece non fu solo una prova per ciò che Duo gli aveva appena detto, ma soprattutto un desiderio che aveva da tanto, era qualcosa di Duo che sentiva gli mancava.

Duo allentò la presa intorno alle spalle di Heero, i suoi occhi non persero mai il contatto con quelli del compagno che non riuscì ad interpretare ciò che vide in quegli specchi viola. Lentamente portò una mano dietro la schiena e, afferrando la punta della sua lunghissima treccia, sfilò l'elastico nero gettandolo a terra. Poi tornò a chinarsi in avanti sfiorando la guancia di un attonito Heero con le sue labbra, dolcemente l'accarezzò con una serie di baci leggeri sino al suo orecchio.

"Tutto quello che vuoi..." mormorò e Heero tremò socchiudendo gli occhi. Con le mani andò in cerca della treccia di Duo e prese a scioglierla sin quando la schiena del compagno fu avvolta da lunghe ciocche castane che cadevano morbide come una coperta di seta lucida. I movimenti di Heero si fecero più ansiosi, strinse l'amico a sé affondando le dita nei lunghi capelli o stringendoli nella mano che teneva intorno alla nuca del suo amante. Il gesto fatto da Duo ebbe il potere di eccitarlo di più e il compagno rispose immediatamente baciandolo sulle labbra.

"Perché?" riuscì a chiedere Heero staccandosi improvvisamente da Duo, mossa che gli costò un arduo combattimento con sé stesso e con l'intenso desiderio di prendere subito il ragazzo tra le sue braccia. "Perché _tutto quello che voglio_, Duo? Perché tutto per me?" 

L'ex-pilota di Deathscythe ebbe un fremito, tenere a bada i loro istinti stava diventando difficile; eppure non era solo per quello che aveva tremato ma anche, e soprattutto forse, per la domanda che il compagno gli aveva posto. Guardò Heero negli occhi ed ebbe paura di ciò che provava in fondo al cuore. "P-Perché io ti amo," sussurrò sapendo che non avrebbe potuto mentirgli.

Heero sentì mancarsi il fiato e fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato improvvisamente. Rapidamente mosse lo sguardo da un occhio all'altro di Duo, quasi cercasse di leggerci dentro la verità, ora capiva perché poco prima lo sguardo di Duo gli era sembrato tanto indecifrabile, perché dentro vi era un sentimento che Heero non aveva mai visto in nessun altro prima e che soprattutto non credeva che qualcuno potesse provare per lui.

Il giovane americano tremò di nuovo, in fondo al cuore ora il timore del rifiuto, la paura che Heero potesse allontanarlo. Da più di due anni avevano rapporti, da quattro mesi vivevano insieme e il legame tra loro si era stretto più di quanto immaginassero, eppure Duo ancora aveva paura che il compagno non fosse pronto ad una rivelazione del genere. Il suo respiro tremolò e lui allentò la presa intorno al collo di Heero per dargli modo di staccarsi se avesse voluto. 

Heero batté le palpebre, il tempo era ancora fermo intorno a loro. In realtà Duo gli aveva già detto di amarlo, ma era accaduto più di due anni prima, quando lo aveva liberato dalla base di Oz, quando tutto tra loro era cominciato. Ma all'epoca erano in guerra e i loro sentimenti contavano poco rispetto a ciò che stavano vivendo; oltretutto per i due anni successivi si erano visti sporadicamente e, nonostante ogni volta fossero finiti di nuovo insieme, come se il tempo che li aveva tenuti separati non avesse cambiato niente tra loro, Heero non aveva mai pensato che il compagno potesse nutrire ancora un simile sentimento per lui. Quella storia li stava travolgendo in pieno senza che loro riuscissero a capire cosa stesse accadendo. Non c'era solo sesso tra loro ma molto, molto di più.

Quest'ultimo pensiero fece saltare un battito al cuore di Heero che, incapace com'era di trattare con i suoi sentimenti, non sapeva cosa provasse per Duo. Sentì il compagno allentare la presa e nei suoi occhi riconobbe timore ed un profondo disagio. Improvvisamente il tempo riprese ad andare avanti ed anche se Heero non era in grado di capire i suoi sentimenti certamente capiva cosa desiderava con tutta l'anima. Di colpo strinse le braccia intorno al suo amico e amante baciandolo con una passione tale che lasciò Duo senza fiato. Si buttò in avanti ed insieme caddero di nuovo stesi sul materasso l'uno stretto nelle braccia dell'altro, le labbra unite in un bacio travolgente e da quel momento non si lasciarono per un solo istante durante quella notte che aveva segnato un ennesimo passo avanti nella loro relazione.

**Fine**

Breve e mielosa! ^_^;

Commenti?


End file.
